


How to Maintain Your Yoochun, by Kim Jaejoong

by owltype



Series: JYJ 101 [2]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong's fool-proof guide to Yoochun, written for the army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Maintain Your Yoochun, by Kim Jaejoong

**Author's Note:**

> Just for funsies. I wrote one for Jaejoong, so obvs I was going to write one for Yoochun. XD

1.)    He’s quiet but get him talking about golf, and he won’t shut up.

2.)    He thinks he knows how to speak English. Just nod your head politely and look impressed.

3.)    Sometimes he pulls disappearing acts. This is normal; he will show up again eventually.

4.)    He is allergic to everything. He is afraid of everything. He has asthma. PROTECT HIM AT ALL COSTS.

5.)    He is an actual cinnamon roll, too good for this world, too pure.

6.)    He may technically belong to the Republic of Korea--for now--but he is MINE and I WILL find you.


End file.
